Here Without You
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Oneshot songfic When Raven dies Cyborg decides to leave the team no matter how much the others try to keep him there. RavenCyborg Dedicated to Raventhedarkgoddess


Well here's something I've never done. A oneshot centered on the Raven/Cyborg pairing. Well I hope it's decent. Took me long enough. Oh yeah, this is dedicated to Raventhedarkgoddess, my favorite reviewer and writer.

**-A Hundred Days Have Made Me Older**

**Since The Last Time That I Saw Your Pretty Face**

**A Thousand Lies Have Made Me Colder**

**And I Don't Think I Can Look At This The Same**

**All The Miles That Separate**

**Disappear Now That I'm Dreamin' Of Your Face-**

I got into the T-car, letting out a depressed sigh; I slammed the door shut and started it up. I was running away from this problem no matter what Robin had said. He didn't know how this felt. I sped the car up and watched the Jump City disappear behind me.

_"Cyborg, this is stupid," Robin said with an I'm-your-leader-I-know-best-listen-to-me look on his face. "It was months ago and I don't blame you for still grieving over it. I miss her too but running away from this isn't going to solve anything. Stay here. Your friends are here and we'll help you get through this." He tried to convince me with his look instantly changing to a caring one._

_I gave him a glare and kept packing my stuff. "You don't know how this feels."_

_"I think I do." He didn't even seem to notice how much I wanted to yell at him. "You loved her and now she can't return it anymore. It must hurt like hell."_

_I stopped packing and stood right in front of him, hoping my height would make back down a little. But I knew Robin better. He was stubborn, a good friend, but God he was stubborn. Right now it didn't matter that we were best friends I was ready to yell and I didn't hold back. "You don't know how this feels!" I shouted at him, keeping my glare strait. "When Slade finally kills Starfire then you'll know how it feels! And when you commit suicide remember what I said!"_

_Robin glared back. "Fine! Maybe I don't know what it's like! Loosing my parents doesn't even count! You're right! I have no idea what it's like!" The glare was still there but only to hold back tears. He waited for me to say something but I didn't. With that he turned around and slammed the door behind him._

**-I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Baby And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight There's Only You And Me-**

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Robin like that. He had always been there for me. He had given me advice on what to do when I fought with…He deserved it. He really has no idea how this feels. Even if his parents died. No one knows what it's like.

_"Hey Dude." Said Beast Boy as he slowly came into my room. He must have known what had happened with Robin. "Do you have to leave? I mean who am I supposed to play Super Ninja Fury with?" He gave a really weak smile._

_I hadn't played a single video game with him since this whole thing had happened. I didn't know why he was even trying. Even though Robin and I were best friends, I spent the most time with Beast Boy. I thought he would have known better then to walk in here and try to convince me to stay._

_I didn't say anything._

_"Come on Cyborg." He pleaded, turning into a puppy and pouting. _

_I kicked him to the side and threw a few more things into my bag._

_"What was that for?!" He shouted rubbing his head._

_"Leave me alone." I said coldly. "I'm going. Like it or not."_

_For a minute I thought he was going to protest but instead he slowly walked out of my room, defeated._

**-The Miles Just Keep Rollin'**

**As The People Leave Their Way To Say Hello**

**I've Heard This Life Is Overrated**

**But I hope It Gets Better As We Go-**

I had shot him down too. Not as bad as Robin but I still had. "You don't know how much I miss you…" I said hoping somehow she could here me. I sometimes felt her around me but it wasn't good enough. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her. But I couldn't. I made a sharp turn.

_"Cyborg?" I heard Starfire say as she knocked on my door. "May I please come in? I wish to say goodbye."_

_"Come in Star…" I said, getting so sick of everyone coming in. But since it was Starfire, maybe she would just give me a hug and say bye._

_Starfire walked in, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I wish you could stay but I know that is not going to happen. You are a good friend Cyborg and we will always miss you. Along with R-"_

_"I'll miss you guys too but I have to do this." I said, stopping her. That name alone made me feel like crying._

_"If you ever wish to return we are always going to let you come back." She wrapped me up in a hug. "I miss her so much and I can understand why you wish to leave. If something happened to Robin I do not know what I would do. Even so, it would be wonderful if you chose to stay."_

_I hugged her back. "I'm sorry Star, but right now that's not an option."_

_She let go and smiled, tears coming at full force. "She still loves you. Even if she is unable to show it."_

**-I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Bay And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight Girl, There's Only You And Me-**

I stopped the car and slowly climbed out. I looked at all the tombstones and felt awful. I walked on and stopped at the one by a tree that read **Raven Roth**. Tears fell out of my human eye and I got onto my knees. "I want you back." I said choking on sobs. "It wasn't fair. Nothing was supposed to take you away from me. I was supposed to keep you safe. And I didn't…"

The black roses that had been planted by her grave blew in the breeze. A petal off one daintily fell into his hand. "Raven…I can't stand being apart from you…"

I reached towards my back and the wires out one by one, ripping apart everything that was keeping me alive.

**-Everywhere I Know, And Everywhere I go**

**It Gets Hard But It Want Take Away My Love**

**And When The Last One Falls, When It's All Said And Done**

**It Gets Hard But It Want Take Away My Love-**

Before I knew what was happening it all went black and then light again. I was surrounded by complete nothingness or so I thought.

"Cyborg," Said a voice so delegate and sweet. "It's been too long. I've been waiting."

I turned around and saw the girl I had been missing so much. "Raven?" I said unable to believe she was really there.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's me, Raven."

I ran to her and did what I wanted to for so long, I wrapped her in my arms and said, "I love you."

**-I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Bay And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight Girl, There's Only You And Me-**


End file.
